A Bed Time Story
by MAX1
Summary: Catrina is a five year old girl who loves to hear how her parent Helga and Arnold fell in love, and no body knows that story better than their best friends.
1. Part1

A Bed Time Story  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Catrina watched her mother and father walk out the door. They had worried looks on their faces but were trying not to let it show. She was five, not dumb. They had kissed her good night and left her with their best friends in the world whom she called Uncle Gerald and Aunt Phobee. She loved when she came over because she got to sleep in Andrea's room with her.  
  
"Girl's time to put on your pjs and get ready for bed"Aunt Phobee came around the corner with her husband Gerald. They smiled lovingly at each other as they watched their daughter and niece scamper up the stairs to Andrea's room.  
  
"I hope Arnold and Helga will be alright"Phobee said worriedly.  
  
"They will love, it could be a simple case of mistaken idenity"Gerald sighed softly and kissed his wife's forehead as they went up the stairs to tell their daughter and niece a bedtime story. They entered the room to find the girl's dressed and ready for bed, and were already under the blanket waiting for their story that would lift them off into their dream world.  
  
Phobee sat in the chair beside the bed while Gerald sat at the edge. "What story shall we hear tonight?"  
  
"Oh Auntie, how about the story about my parents. The one where they fall in love."  
  
"Yeah mommy, that one." Andrea smiled widely.  
  
Phobee looked at Gerald. "Well honey its been such a while since we told it."  
  
"Its only been a month"Gerald chuckled lovingly at his wife and knew she couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, okay, settle in." The girls got quiet as Phobee began.  
  
  
  
--*Flashback*--  
  
Arnold had just walked in the college dorm room, and Gerald was sitting playing Play station. He was so busy he barely noticed Arnold until he joined him on the floor. He was quiet for a minute but then burst out in a joyous cry. "Me and Lila might be hookin up!"cried Arnold. "You are the man"Gerald laughed.  
  
"Yeah were suppose to be going to the dinner after the movies tonight, and I was thinking that maybe you and Phobee would like to double date"Arnold ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Sure just let me call here. Man o man this is great." Gerald went over to call Phobee on the phone while Arnold stood pacing the room. When Gerald was finished on the phone he told Arnold the good news about Phobee meeting them at the movie theater.  
  
A knock came on their door and Arnold almost jumped out of his skin. "Are you gonna answer that?"Gerald asked grinning at how nervous his best friend was.  
  
"Ah yeah. I should get that huh?"Arnold ran his hand through his hair one more time before opening the door. Lila stood their looking stunning in a blue shirt and black mini skirt. Her blue eyes bewitched Arnold, and at that moment he didn't care.  
  
"Arnold"Lila tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He snapped from it and sighed at her beauty. "I thought you'd fallen asleep or something."  
  
He shook his head. "Ah no, I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked."  
  
She blushed slightly. "Oh Arnold."  
  
"I'm just telling the truth Lila, you look absolutely beautiful." Arnold smiled. Gerald thought on the other hand that he was going to puke so he interrupted.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" He asked grabing his leather coat.  
  
"Oh your going to?"Lila asked slightly annoyed at not having Arnold to her self tonight.  
  
"Yeah Phobee is comin to, so Arnold will be all yours tonight"Gerald said as if reading her mind which made her smile brighten even more within the last twenty minutes.  
  
--*End of Flashback*--  
  
Phobee stopped because she saw the five year old were trying to fight the sleep that was over taking them. "Go to sleep little ones"she smiled.  
  
"But I don't want to know what happens"Andrea yawned sleepily to her mother.  
  
"I will tell you the rest tommorow night"Gerald kissed each of their forhead.  
  
"Promise"Catrina whispered sleepily.  
  
"Yes we promise"Phobee whispered back to her, slipping quietly out of the room. The couple left the children to dream their playful dreams as they went to wait for a phone call fom Arnold and Helga.  
  
---------  
  
A/n:I think this is turning out pretty well. I hope so anyway, so stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	2. Part2

Part2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Gerald what if it is Arnold parents?"Phoebe sighed into Gerald's chest. Suddenly the phone rang. Maybe it was a sign that everything was going to be okay. Gerald reached over to get the phone. He placed the recieving end to his ear ready for anything.  
  
"Hello"Gerald spoke into the phone quietly.  
  
"Hey Gerald. Its me Helga, just calling to let you know we made it to a motel in San Lorenzo"Helga said softly into the phone.  
  
"Are you guys okay"Gerald asked.  
  
"Yeah"Helga said softly,"but Arnold is in terrible shape. He keeps having these dreams, and he keeps waking up to check and see if I'm here. God, this is so difficult." Helga whimpered into the phone.  
  
"Helga, Phoebe wants to talk to you." He handed Phobee the phone.  
  
"Hey"Phoebe said listening to her friend cry softly into the phone.  
  
Helga dried her tears. "Hey. Did Cat go to sleep easy tonight?"  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Of course, and do you know what story we told Andrea and her? The one of how her parents fell in love."  
  
"Her favorite. I have to go Phobs, Arnold is having another nightmare. Tell Cat we'll be home in two days."  
  
"Will do, Helga." The phone went dead and Phoebe hung up.  
  
"Oh Gerald"Phoebe sighed. "They'll be home in a few days."  
  
"Love."  
  
"What? Gerald what are you talking about. I'm have a really emotional moment here and you-"he kissed her softly to shut her up.  
  
"Arnold and Helga are in love. We thought nothing was ever going to get them together but they ended up together just like we did. All because of love. Everything they do is out of love, and Catrina was made from that love. They are going to be okay." Gerald kissed her again.  
  
"Because they love each other." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Right." Gerald assured her.  
  
  
  
The next day went by, and day turned into night. It had become a ritual within a single day and the girls wanted to no more about the story. Phoebe smiled and told them Gerald would tell more of it that night. So soon night came and the girls had taken their bath,put on their pjs and had settled down for the night. Catrina climbed into bed. "I hope Auntie finishes the story."  
  
"No daddy is going to tell more"Andrea said struggling ot get into the bed  
  
"When I'm older and like boys, I want to fall in love the way mommy and daddy did"Catrina climbed onto her side of the bed.  
  
"Yeah me two."  
  
The door opened and Gerald stuck his head inside. "Are my two favorite girls ready for a bed time story?"  
  
"Of course Uncle Gerald"a playful giggle escape her mouth.  
  
"Common Daddy, hurry and tell the story"Andrea stared to settle.  
  
He was thoughtful for a moment. "Are you sure you want to know this story?"  
  
"Yessssss!!!!!!!!"the said in unison.  
  
"Okay well lets start at the part after the movie.................."  
  
  
  
--*Flashback*--  
  
Helga wore a pink knit hat, a leather coat, a white shirt, and floral pink skirt. She sat down at the table, and at that moment Phoebe, Lila, Gerald, and Arnold walked in. Phoebe noticed her and went over to say hi, and the rest followed sliding into the booth. "Hey guys"Helga smiled noicing that Arnold and Lila were holding hands.  
  
"We just came from the theater'Lila chimed in with her really annoying personality.  
  
"Oh. And what did you see?"Helga asked sipping on a previously ordered drink.  
  
"Oh something very awful, Helga. Something about space creatures." Lila smiled up at Arnold.  
  
Helga who had just shrugged out of her coat, was now shrugging back into it. "Well i'm sure you guys had a great time but I've gotta get going."  
  
"But Helga" Phoebe said. "You haven't ordered anything."  
  
"I was waiting on someone but they obviously chose not to show"Helga sighed slidding two dollars and a tip onto the table.  
  
"Hey are you gonna come over later?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah and you can totally fill me in on everything I missed"Helga quirked her eybrows slightly at Arnold and Lila. "I'll see you guys later." She left the diner and headed outside.  
  
--*End of Flashback*--  
  
"I can't believe daddy dated that lady person"Cat wrinkled up her nose.  
  
"I know, and neither could your mother. This is where i take over." Phoebe said entering the room. "Lets see, Helga had just left the diner. Oh yeah its all coming back..............."  
  
Part3 coming soon!:) 


	3. Part3

A Bed Time Story  
  
  
  
"I know, and neither could your mother. This is where I take over." Phoebe said entering the room. "Lets see, Helga had just left the diner. Oh yeah its all coming back..............."  
  
--*Flashback*--  
  
Lila and Arnold sat on the park bench looking out across the river. He had dreamed about this moment for so long. A shrill wind came and surrounded the couple. Lila snuggled closer to Arnold to try and get warmer. "I'm ever so glad were together"Lila settled against his chest. "Me two"he said smiling.  
  
At that moment it began to snow, and snow. It was like magic falling freely. Lila did't like the snow so she told Arnold that she'd see him later. He still couldn't believe that snow had chosen to fall at this exact moment. He heard screams of delight coming from the other side of the park and went to see who it was. When he got to the person he saw it was Helga. She was twirling around, jumping, and having a wonderful time. "I love snow!"she screamed at that exact moment. He laughed at her, and she noticed he was there to her embarrassment.  
  
"Arnold if you ever tell anyone, your gonna have an encounter with Ol' Betsy and the four avengers"Helga threatened but Arnold ignored her.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell anyone I saw Helga Pataki having fun. Pasides who would ever believe me." Arnold joked and Helga went to storm away when she slipped because the snow was making it wet. She screamed as she fell down and Arnold rushed to her side.  
  
"Helga are you okay?"he asked really concern, but she started laughing so hard she could barly answer.  
  
"Football head it seems like something is always happening to me because of you"she giggled.  
  
"Are you calling me a jinx?"he was shocked.  
  
She replied, the laughter under contol now. "No, of course not. Help me up will ya."  
  
"Sure, Helga" he pulled her up and almost slipped in the process.  
  
"Ya know, your not so bad, Arnoldo"Helga commented as she brushed the snow from her clothes.  
  
"Thanks I guess."  
  
"Well I have to get going. It was nice talking to you"Helga began to walk away but she heard Arnold yell out.  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Huh?"she asked starring at him like he was insane.  
  
"Since we don't see each other a lot we could meet at the diner Friday night for coffee."  
  
"Ah sure, that'd be great."  
  
--*End of Flashback*--  
  
"Ah common Auntie"Cat whined. "I want to know more."  
  
"My father always said good things are worth waiting for"Gerald spoke.  
  
"But daddy"his daughter chimed in, "Grandpa wasn't listening to one of the bestest bed time stories."  
  
"Shes right Gerald"Phoebe giggled. "How about we tell you more at the park tommorow. Uncle Gerald has to work so thats where we'll be spending the day."  
  
"Do you promise?"Cat questioned.  
  
"Of course. Cross my heart, hope to die, and stick a million needles in my eye"Phoebe recited the child hood poem.  
  
"We love you both very much"Gerald said kissing each of their forehead before Phoebe. The children drifted off into a slumber filled with dreams of what tommorow would be like.  
  
  
  
(Part 4 coming soon!:) 


	4. Part4

A Bed Time Story  
  
Part 4  
"Auntie I think this is where we should sit"Cat smiled as Phoebe agreed. they were going to sit under thegreat oak which was great shade from the sun beating down on their backs. They spread the blanket and sat the food down.  
  
"Now mommy will you tell us?"Andrea asked her eyes shining. They always did that when they were excited.  
  
"Of course, but get some food. Healthy children grow." As the kids began to eat Phoebe started off her story.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Helga sat in diner as she had the previous Friday night. Was she kidding herself? She felt like she was. Arnold was definetly with Lila. So why would he want her to be anything but a friend? But that night in the park. It seemed like it was going to go some where. Coffee. She couldn't believe he had asked for coffee.With her, in the room, possibly the same table.  
  
She shut her book and looked into the mirror behind the counter. She had her blond hair up in ponytail. Her lips had on a simple lip gloss. No make up, she didn't like that to much. To top it off her blue and white dress. Nothin fancy. She heard the bell jingle, and looked up to see Arnold walk in with snow sticking to his hair then quickly dissapearing. "Hey"he smiled warmly as he sat down at counter on a stool beside her.  
  
"Hi"she said back, trying hard not to read more into this other that a break for coffee.  
  
"I didn't mean to be late. But me and Lila, ......were caught up"he finished. Helga nodded her head.  
  
"Oh, well I hope I didn't pull you from something to important"Helga tried not to sneer her statement but Arnold didn't notice, because he was to busy ordering coffee.  
  
"Ah no. When I make a promise, I keep it. And coffee with you was a promise. So whats been happening lately."  
  
He seemed to really want to know. "Well the guy I like, is totally going for another girl. He doesn't even know I care for him, so thats my basic love life. My social life has even seemed to perk up since Rhonda is throwing this party, where I know this guy will be, with his girlfriend. All in all I am destined to keep seeing them together."  
  
"Well this guy"Arnold smiled slowly, "Is a total ass then.'  
  
Helga cracked a smile. 'If only you knew.' "So how about your life, Arnold?"  
  
"Well things are going great between Lila and me. I never thought we'd even be something. I got an invitation to Rhonda's party to. Me and Lila are going."  
  
"Thats.....great." Helga tried to smile. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She didn't want to hear how great Lila and Arnold's relationship was going.  
  
"Maybe you'll meet someone at the party"Arnold said drinking some of the expresso.  
  
"Maybe. Doubtful though."  
  
"Helga when you want something, you need to just go after it. Worry about the effects later."  
  
"If only it were that simple. I have these tickets to a B-Ball game, and I was wondering if you'd like to go. But if your busy-."  
  
"Wow. Helga, um......Lila doesn't like basketball." He was thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"You know sometimes I think guys are totally clueless as to what they want. So Arnold take your own advice. Just go for it." Helga smiled using his words against him.  
  
"Okay I'll go."  
  
"Good." She pulled one of the tickets from her pocket, excited, and handed it to him.  
  
------ As Always, To Be Countinued!!! 


End file.
